Helen And Voilet Parr Bathroom Fun
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: Voilet Decides To Have Some Fun With Her Mother Helen Parr In The Bathroom. Contains- Lesbians, Incest, Lacating And Anal.


It was an hour before supper blacked superhero Violet Parr was sitting at the kitchen table wearing a dark purple t-shirt with large red letters that read "Les" across her large breast, a pair of dark blue jeans and white mid calf socks that went into a pair of dark purple loose sneakers while listening to a hot new band called " The Hot Lesbians " on a pair of huge headphones and reading a new copy of "Lesbian Incest Loving" when her sexy mother Helen Parr walked into the kitchen wearing a button down tan blouse with small rust colored dots, a pair of skin tight black yoga pants and black house slippers on her huge barefeet while bending over and opening one of the cabinets while slowly wiggling her huge round and very plump buttcheeks while smiling as Violet removed one of her large headphones her mother asked "What do you think I should make for dinner sweetie". Looking over at her mother and picturing herself bent over and sniffing her mothers yoga pant clad buttcrack deeply while also grapping two handfuls of her mothers soft yet firm huge buttcheeks. As Voilet looked away from the beautiful sight and blushed deeply she pulled back on her huge headphones and said "Ummm What ever mom, I don't care".

(TIME SKIP)

About halfway thru dinner Helen Parr looked at her gorgeous daughter from the head of the table and said "What's the matter Vi. You've barely touched your food?" Looking down at her plate and pushing around her food Violet quietly said "I'm not hungry mom. May I be excused." Looking her daughter over while holding a full glass of wine Helen finally spoke "Well alright. But don't forget to help me with the dishes later". Her mother then stood from the table with her full wine glass before speaking "Oh. And if your going to use the little girls room make it snappy, I need to go" her mother than gave a loud (HIC) before quietly saying "Mommy had a few to many". As Violet looked at her mother she could help but picture her huge bare white butt and quietly said " Umm... OK...Whatever..." Standing from the table she walked down the hall to the family bathroom deciding to finally get what she had wanted since she became a lesbian. Walking into the bathroom Violet reached down and grabbed the hem on her dark purple t-shirt before pulling it up to reveal her dark purple panties with the dark black bunny on the front she then lifted it over her large round bare white breast followed by her head and throwing it into the corner as Violet removed her shirt she thought to herself "This is my chance! I can't resist...I need this! Got to lose these cloths so I can go completely invisible!" She then quickly kicked off her loose dark purple sneakers causing them to fly into the bathroom wall before quickly pulling down both her tight dark blue jeans and dark purple panties and kicking them behind the bathroom door before quickly grabbing her right mid calf white sock and yanking it off. As she reached for her left white mid calf sock she heard her mother whistling as she came up the hall. Knowing she didn't have time before her sexy mother opened the bathroom door Violet went invisible before sitting on the floor so she could watch her mother uses the bathroom.

No sooner had Violet gone invisible then the bathroom door opened and her sexy mother Helen walked in and clicked on the bathroom light before closing the door. Violet watched her mother walk toward the large toilet before turning to face her while reaching for the waistband of her skintight yoga pants and began to pull them down over her enormous plump and very round buttcheeks. As Helen peeled them down she said "PHEW FEELS GREAT Getting out of these NGH stuffy pants! I Swear They Are Getting TIGHTER EVERYTIME!" From her place against the bathroom wall Violet Covered her mouth with her hands giving a quiet (gasp) as her eyes widened as she looked at her mother's pure white cotton panties. Helen then looked over her right shoulder as she peeled down her tight white cotton panties so they were around her enormous bare naked thighs and looked at her enormous plump naked white buttcheeks as she spoke "Or am I getting wider? SIGH, I Need To Exercise More Often! Wow...Its So Embarassingly Huge". From the bathroom wall Violet got a very close look at her mother's bare butt and quietly gulp at how delicious it looked. Violet then watched as her mother turned around and with her white cotton panties around her ankles she sat down onto the toilet and resting her elbows on her knees. As Helen sat on the toilet peeing out all her wine she noticed something on the floor " Are Those Violets Cloths? Why Did She Leave Them... That Sock Is Moving On Its Own...She's... Oh My!"

Violet watched as her mother seat back on the toilet while placing her hands over her fat juicy pussy and looking at where her white mid calf sock was before speaking "Violet, What Do You Think You Are Doing Young Lady". With a loud (gasp) Violet realed back and acclaimed "... You...You Know I'm Here? I...I J..Just Was". With a scared look on her face Violet looked at her sexy half naked mother and exclaimed " I wanted to take a shower, I didn't think you would come in so sudden!...Mom, I-I swear!" Sitting on the toilet Helen flexed her enormous plump and very round buttcheeks as she looked at her now visible naked daughter before saying "A shower? Why did you go invisible? If I didn't know any better...I would say you snuck in here to spy on your mother taking A... Oh Vi...you...". As Voilet looked at her sexy mother she began to softy cry quietly " Sniff...S...Sorry...I...".

As Violet was going to continue speaking Helen raised her left hand to stop her as she gently licked her lips before slowly beginning to unbutton her tan blouse with the small rust colored dots as she said "Let me get this blouse off, it will make you more comfortable... if we're both naked" as she spoke more and more of her enormous round and very heavy white breast started to become visible. As Helen finished speaking she pulled the blouse apart exposing her enormous round and milk heavy breast to her daughter's wide eyes. Helen then spoke seductively as Violet reached out and gently poked her mother's right heavy milkfilled breast while cupping the left breast."You like em don't you!" Violet poked and gripped them some more before speaking "Ooooh T-They are beautiful...You mind if I touch them? Go ahead Vi... you sucked on them before you know...But you probably don't remember he-he! As Violet touched her mother's enormous round and very heavy milk filled breast she seductively said "Ooooh They fill so soft and perfect, please mom let me taste them". Helen reachs out and wraps her arms around Violet putting right one in her short black hair and her left one on the smallof her bare back before pulling her in and pressing her daughter's head against her enormous round and milk filled bare breast before speaking " See- your not so shy anymore". Pressing her mouth to the inside of her mother's left enormous round heavy breast she moaned "Mom...Sniff...your smell is so exciting I've been waiting so long for this!" As she spoke she caressed her mother's back thru her long sleeve tan blouse with its small rust colored dots. Before pressing her mouth into her mother's deep cleavage and began to suck very hard causing Helen to moan "Woah...HNGH Slow Down Vi, They Are Very Sensitive, I Still Breastfeed Your Baby Brother Jack-Jack You Know! As Helen spoke her enormous round and very heavy breast sprayed two jets of milk all over Violet's bare naked body. Before laying her daughter on the bathroom floor and grabbing her huge bare right breast and gently began to lick the large nipple of her huge left breast. Causing a loud and very passionate moan to come from her daughters cute mouth.

Helen then climbed off of Violet before turning around to look over her shoulder while giving her plump round butt a gently jiggle over her right shoulder which had her blouse hung off it. As she looked back at her daughter she reached back and grabbing her buttcheeks she gently pulled them apart to show her plump and very wet pussy which was dripping down her inner thighs while she thought "Dang can't believe how wet I'm getting over my own daughter" but loudly she said "Mmm Vi, Your not fooling me, We both know what you really want". Helen then pulled off hee bloue the rest of the way before benting over and placed her hands on the toilet seat while looking back at Violet she smiled while saying "Don't think I haven't noticed...All these years you've been sneaking peeks at my butt have you and you don't think mommy has put on to much weight do you?" As Violet looked at her sexy mothers beautiful enormous round white and very jigglely buttcheeks she could only drool as she moaned with a voice full of lust "No mom your more perfect than ever, please mom I'll do anything if you let me". With a smile Helen lifted her arms off the toilet seat and reached back and gently pulled her buttcheeks apart to show her wide dark anal hole and her soaking wet pussy before moaning " Say no more sweetie, kiss me right here" a pointed with one long finger at her deep anus.

Needing no further promoting Violet lungged at her sexy mothers enormous round white and very jigglely buttcheeks and grabbed the firm hips before first gently licking the light pink anal ring before then placing her dantiy little nose against the ring hole and giving it a deep sniff to smell the pungent aroma of her mother's bowels before finally doing what she had dreamed about for so long using her lips to form a vacuum she sealed them over the anal ring and sucked as hard as she could. As Voilet sucked her mothers wide anus Helen grit her teeth while grabbing the toilet seat hard while thinking to herself "Ooooh...My first born child is eating out my anus... How did I let it come to this?...Why is it turning me on so much?!" From behind her came the most arrousing sounds (Slurp!, Niom!, Njom!). As the sounds were coming Helen moaned "Nnn...You get straight to the point". Soon thou the sounds and feelings coming from anus grow in intensity causing Helen's beautiful face to contort into a look of pure passion with her left eye closing as her mouth opened to let out a loud moan as she grabbed to toliet seat harder. As she moaned Helen could only think to herself "Oh my gosh, this feels intense...How did she get so good at this?!...My little daughter is a slut". As Violet sucked and slurped her mother's delicious anus her hands sank into the soft yet firm buttcheeks of her mother's enormous round butt as she did Violet thought to herself "I can't believe this is finally happening...Moms anus taste better than I imagined! I never want to let go". As her daughter pushed her tongue deeper into her anus's Helen gripped the toilet seat harder while closing both eyes and shotting two long streams of milk onto the bathroom floor as she let out a deep moan "Oh Vi right there! Ah, chew my anus you dirty girl!"

(TIME SKIP)  
(34 Minutes Later)

Violets hands were hold her mother's plump round and very jigglely white buttcheeks her long well toned legs wrapped around her mothers back with her large barefeet behind her mother's head as she tongued the dark musky anal hole deep while her mother knelt on the bathroom floor on her hands and knees. As her tongue worked the hole she thought "MNFH, Hold still and get down, so I can tongue you deeper you fatbutted slut".As Violet thought this she placed her large barefeet on the back of her sexy mother's head. As Violet tongued her mother Helen's eyes shot open and she could only think "Oh my she's fucking my ass rare with her tongue only I can't take this much longer I'm gonna...She's my daughter, I can't let her see me like this". As Violet tirly wiggled her tongue harder inside her bowels Helen gasped out "Ooooh! Vi slow down! Oh Yes". Helen suddenly gave a loud gasp as Violet pressed her barefeet onto the back of her head and slammed her head against the milk and cloths covered floor. As Helen's head hit the floor Violet moaned to herself "Aahh yes! That's better slut" as she rammed her tongue deeper into the pungent yet very tasty bowels before Helen screamed and moaned as she came so loud that the windows of the bathroom shook with her moan.

As Helen came she turned around to find a very sweaty Violet laying out on the bathroom floor breathing so hard her huge bare sweaty breast were raising with each breath. As Helen looked at the sexy sight before her she slowly began to crawl up her daughters body. As she crawled she started to kiss her naked daughters body. She started with her large barefeet, then she kissed up both of her daughters calfs and thighs before placing a long and very passionate kiss on her daughters fat wet pussy lips and slowly dipping her tongue into the virgin hole before gently kissing and licking the sweat off her daughters belly before slowly kissing both of her huge round and very plump breast before moving to her daughters luscious pink and very tasty lips that pleasantly tasted of her bowels. As she kissed her daughters lips she pressed her enormous round and milk heavy breast against Violets huge breast as she spoke to her tired daughter "How much did you love the taste of your mothers anus baby did I taste as delicious as you thought". With a quite moan Violet wrapped her long well toned legs around her mother and moaned against her lips " Yes mom you tasted just as delicious as I thought mmm next time maybe I could eat out that hot wet pussy". Smiling Helen bent down and moaned next time all give you a enormous surpise, now I bet you don't know your mom could make sounds like that baby, now lets sleep baby then we can have some more fun"

(The End)


End file.
